Bite Me, Please
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Quinn is in a relationship with Santana, they have the house to themselves and make out but it becomes to heated and Santana almost bites Quinn, they have a fight about it.
1. Chapter 1

_Control and trust_

That were the founding pillars on which their relationship was built and every single day, every single _encounter _was a reminder of that.

Mostly on Santana's behalf, control was vital; lose that control and it could mean death for Quinn because she was a mere human, but that was what attracted Santana in the first place.

From the moment Quinn had pointed out that her mom wasn't home, Santana had known it was a bad idea, but her reason had been too weak to fight as the blonde's fingers hovered over her cold skin, spreading a warmth that was so addicting, so exhilarating.

And that's why, at this exact moment, she found herself in a very dangerous situation..

Quinn was beneath her, stomach flush against stomach, legs a tangled mess and thighs pressed in all the right, though dangerously wrong, places.

The blonde was groaning from deep down her throat, arching herself more into Santana as she tugged almost violently at the brunette's lower lip before sucking it back between her own.

A growl rumbled from deep within the vampire, reverberating through her entire body, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath her.

"I missed you," Quinn mumbled against her lips, barely disconnecting from the Latina as her hands slid from her neck to her shoulder blades, her nails raking over the exposed skin there – thank god for her love of wife beaters.

The feel of those perfectly manicured nails scratching her roughly awakened something primal within Santana, a roaring beast that wanted nothing more than to take this puny human and drain her dry, marvel in the helplessness of this weak being beneath her.

Santana tried to focus as she shook her heads lightly, taking a few deep breath; first mistake because the scent of Quinn's arousal and her want hit the vampire like a bomb.

Her second mistake followed swiftly after as she placed feather-light kisses along the blonde's jaw line, trying to distract herself and succeeding until Quinn turned her head sideways, wishing to grant more access and in the process fully exposing her neck.

Before the brunette could stop herself, her fangs grew to full size and her lips hovered over the pulse point of the jugular vein, the taste of blood pumping beneath a thin layer of skin tangible in the air.

She tensed as the urge to sink her fangs into porcelain skin grew to the verge of painful.

"Santana?" Quinn said softly as she turned her head back, worrying eyes looking at her pain-contorted face.

Santana opened her mouth to respond, to reassure but found herself unable to do so, her fangs gleaming in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

Quinn gasped at the sight, knowing how dangerous the situation had just become but still she could not contain the excitement racing through her as well.

"Everything's fine," she whispered, laying as still as possible, trying to even out her breathing and get her heart to beat slower: "It's fine.."

She locked eyes with Santana and slowly brought her hand to the vampire's cold cheek: "I trust you.. Completely.."

Santana's eyes widened as the blonde turned her neck again, _what the hell was she doing?_

This was wrong, Quinn shouldn't offer herself so willingly, she knew that; they had talked about it enough, they had talked about it too much..

"Quinn," Santana growled warningly, pleadingly, her lips twitching as she desperately battled for control of herself.

"It's fine," the blonde whispered those dammed words again, arching her head further backwards into the pillow and closing her eyes, accepting her fate whatever it may be.

Santana's eyes snapped toward the blonde's neck, zeroing in onto the spot where the vein pulsated along with the blonde's heart, making the skin make the littlest jumps and slowly that vital control slipped away, burying itself deeper and deeper beneath the lust for blood.

The vampire knew she had little time left to save this girl, who she loved more than her own undead life and so with the last ounce of willpower left, she redirected her bite before she surged forward.

Quinn gasped loudly as Santana's body collided with her own, her eyes snapping open and she was certain her heart stopped for a single moment before picking up speed again.

It took another five seconds for the blonde to realize something was amiss, there was no pain, no pleasure, nothing and she frowned deeply, turning her head to see Santana's buried deep into her pillow.

"Santana?"

The vampire tensed before de-tensing completely against her body.

"That was too close," the brunette mumbled to herself as she sat up again, puffing the last feathers out of her mouth.

"You ruined my pillow," Quinn stated, seemingly shocked as she looked up at the Latina.

Santana rolled her eyes: "I'll buy you a new one," she muttered as she got off the blonde and sat on the edge of the bed: "You should be thankful that it was the pillow and not your neck."

The blonde sat up hastily, a scowl etched in her features: "I was ready! I was offering myself to you!"

"I noticed," the vampire bit back: "How could you be so stupid.."

"I trust you," Quinn said softly, reaching out for Santana only to have her pull away from the touch: "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"You thought wrong apparently," Santana muttered as she started to search for her shoes, socks and any other clothes she had discarded around the blonde's room.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked confused at the other's actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Santana retorted irritated as she didn't find her second shoe before throwing the first away in anger: "I mean, Goddamit, Q! Do you have any idea how close that was, for fuck sake, we talked about it! We fucking talked about it all the time! You knew, you fucking knew!"

"I was ready!" Quinn shouted back, sitting on the edge of the bed and rising to her knees.

"No, You weren't!"

"Yes I was! I was ready!"

"No, you were not!" Santana said sternly, getting right up into Quinn's face, locking with fierce hazel eyes, burning with anger and sadness: "You think that you were but it wasn't real; you saw me in pain and your instinct told you to something about it which your brain translated as you being ready so that you could help me get rid of the pain!"

Realization dawned upon the blonde, hitting her like a ton of bricks and her shoulders sagged in defeat.

Santana smiled at the bitter victory and pushed even further, not because she wanted but because she knew that this was the best, the safest for Quinn: "Oh you didn't know? Did I pop your little pink bubble there?" she sneered, forcing herself to look at the damage she was inflicting: "The little Christian girl saving the lost vampire?" she snorted darkly: "You're no better than your father.."

Santana knew the slap was coming, knew she could easily evade it if she wanted to but she didn't even though it would hurt Quinn more than it did her because hitting a vampire was like hitting a concrete wall, still, she just needed to feel the blonde's warmth one last time before fully pushing her away.

"Get out!" Quinn hissed, tears stinging her eyes and her hand hurting like hell but she did her best to hide it behind a hard façade: "Now!" she added as Santana just stared at her.

The vampire seemed to got the message, slowly bowing her head before stepping towards the window and jumping out, disappearing in the black of night.

Bringing up Quinn's father had been a low blow but necessary to ensure her safety so Santana kept running, as fast as she could, ignoring the urge to go back and soothe the now crying blonde.

Quinn's tears were making wet circle on her ripped pillow but she couldn't care less about that fact nor about the feathers that were scattered all over her bed, all she could think about, all she could feel, was the pain in her heart.

Why would Santana say such a thing?

She was nothing like her father, she and her mother had both worked hard to purify the name Fabray, to disconnect them from that Tiran that dared once call himself loving father and husband.

"Quinnie? I'm home!" her mother called as she climbed the stairs and Quinn desperately tried to dry her tears before the door opened, unfortunately she could not hide it from her mother: "Oh dear, what happened?"

"It's nothing," she responded weakly and she tried to smile reassuringly but also failed.

When Judy saw the ripped pillow and the solemn look in her daughter's eyes, she made the link: "Did something happen with Santana?" she asked softly, sitting down next to her daughter.

Quinn had been able to keep strong, but now she just let go and cried her heart out, telling her mom everything that had happened and was said between them.

"It's going to be fine, everything's going to be fine," the oldest Fabray said, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly while rocking them both softly and she looked at the open window where a soft breeze was playing with the curtains, hoping and praying that it _would _indeed be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn wrapped her jacket closer to her body, momentarily cursing her mother for kicking her out on this particular and very cold night.

Judy wasn't a foolish woman, far from that even, she saw through her daughter like she was made of glass and so after two weeks of seeing her daughter do nothing but cry and mope around, she forced her out of the house, to see that one person who could make her eat and sleep like a regular person again.

Sure, it was dangerous, which Quinn had pointed out loud and clear, they were after all still some vampires who did not like them very much after what Russel Fabray had done so sending her daughter out into vampire territory was reckless, right?

Nope, Judy just shrugged it off and shooed Quinn out on her way..

That's why Quinn was now walking alone, on one of the darkest roads leading to vampire territory, clutching at her clothes as the wind tore over the asphalt.

She was constantly looking over her shoulders, stopping and listening carefully and peering into the shadows for any sign of .. danger.

She wasn't even sure if she was going the right way or not, sure Santana had showed her the way on a map but still she hadn't actually gone to the vampire's house and most certainly not when it was pitch black outside – because vampires could see in the dark, there were very little lights on these roads.

Quinn pulled out her cell phone into a shaky hand, she would call her mom and berate her on what a stupid idea this had been but of course there was no signal out there.

She sighed deeply and turned around to head back home because seriously, who was she kidding?

"Hello, beautiful…" a dark voice scared her and she actually jumped back, clutching her phone into a white knuckled hand: "Look boys, we got ourselves a little treat to play with tonight," he continued and there were some whistles and catcalls.

Vaguely Quinn made out around half a dozen shadows against the black night sky and she started to panic, trying to think of a way to get out of here: "You can't, I'm already taken.."

There was roaring laughter coming from all around her and she snapped at all direction, trying to see them.

"You're not Marked, love, you have no protector," the same voice said, the smirk evident in his voice: "But don't worry we'll take care of you, won't we?"

Quinn felt extremely cold and she tried to remember what Santana had once told her about Marking but it was difficult because Quinn had stared at her lips the entire time, nodding dumbly but not hearing a thing.

A pair of hands grabbed her wrist while a filthy tongue licked up her neck.

She tried to break free, tried to run, but she was powerless against a vampire's strength: "Please let me go," she begged desperately as more hand began to tear at her clothes.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll enjoy it_… eventually_."

Again there was a wave of laughter and there was a ripping sound, her shirt flew off her body and again there was a tongue where she didn't want one and she cried out at the top of her lungs in a desperate attempt to alert _someone_ for which she was awarded by being roughly pushed to the ground, her head met the ground hard which made the world around her spin a little.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice made them all stop.

"None of your business, Lopez," one of the assaulters spat.

"Help me..," Quinn whimpered helplessly, on the verge of crying, before a hand was clasped around her mouth very hard.

"You are messing with _my _human," Santana said through gritted teeth, her hands balling to fists.

"She's not Marked so she's not yours!"

All hell broke loose around Quinn, she felt how those hands were ripped off her with force, there was yelling and shouting in the dark and after a few cracks everything went deadly silent except for her labored breathing.

It seemed like forever until the pair of hands was back and with her last strength Quinn lashed out at her assaulter with all her might but her wrist was caught before it could reach its target.

"It's not very nice to hit the person who just saved you," Santana let out a humorless laugh as she scooped the girl before her in her arms.

"Santana..?" the blonde croaked out in the tiniest voice before she clutched her arms around the vampire's neck and sobbing into it as she held on for dear life.

~0~0~

Quinn was laying on a comfy couch, surrounded by three pair of very interested eyes.

Santana's mother was currently tending to her wounds, which weren't so bad but she had insisted, and her little brother and sister kept touching her and marveling at the warmth, Quinn didn't mind because they were cute.

"Miguel! Maria! Will you stop touching her?" Santana gritted out irritated at her younger siblings, but the message didn't get through.

"But she's warm," the young boy exclaimed in utter wonder, softly placing his hand upon Quinn's abdomen for what must be the thirtieth time.

"I know she's warm," the older Latina sighed, pinching the bride of her nose in frustration: "That doesn't mean that you should touch her!"

"I don't mind," Quinn said softly, craning her neck so she could see Santana leaning against the doorframe and smile at the vampire.

"Well, you're stupid," the brunette mumbled, avoiding Quinn's gaze.

"Santana!" her mother admonished when she saw the hurt look in the blonde's eyes.

"Well, she is!" Santana defended: "She walked into vampire territory at _night_ with no protection whatsoever when she knew that she wasn't Marked!"

"And whose fault is that?" Quinn retorted coldly.

Santana's mouth snapped shut and any response she had laying on her tongue died as she just stared at the blonde who was helped to sit upright by her mom, who found that it was time to leave them two alone so she hurriedly picked up the younger children and dragged them out, giving them the privacy they needed.

The silence stretched on and on as neither spoke or even looked at the other, it was deafening and absolutely killing Santana which was funny because she was already dead or at least undead or something.

"You're blaming me for what happened?"

"Well, if you would've just bitten me and gotten it over with two weeks ago, this would have been avoided," Quinn grumbled, trying to hold on to her anger but hearing the broken voice of the vampire made it especially difficult.

Santana sighed again: "I explained it to you.. That night when your mom was in New York, I told you all about Marking.."

Quinn's gaze fell to her fumbling hand in her lap: "I might've been a little distracted that night.." her eyes flicked to the vampire for the slightest second: "I don't quite grasp the concept."

Santana's features softened as she walked over to the blonde and knelt down between the porcelain legs, her hands resting on creamy thighs as she looked up into beautiful hazel eyes: "You want me to explain again?"

Quinn silently nodded, this time making sure her eyes were nowhere near the brunette's mouth.

"Marking a human is all about owning a human-"

"That's just rude," Quinn interrupted offended: "We are not property that can be owned!"

"Some vampires think that you are, that humans are mere _vessels_ that keep their drinks fresh and flowing," Santana continued gently.

"Are you one of them?" the blonde asked in the softest voice, not meeting the vampire's eyes.

"I declined you when you freely offered yourself to me… I think that makes me one of the good guys."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," Quinn whispered, slightly ashamed but when she looked up she was met by a lopsided grin which in turn made her smile: "Please, continue."

"Well, when a human is Marked by a particular vampire, he will bite this human and inject some kind of hormone with a crazy-long name which I always forget," that earned her a chuckle: "The point is, other vampires feel this and know to stay away, it's an unwritten rule."

"Then why did you not Mark me?"

The million-dollar-question which had been haunting her for the past two weeks: _Why had Santana rejected her?_

Santana swallowed a few times, buying herself some time as she tried to come up with the right words: "It's.. not pleasant to be Marked, it is anything but pleasant plus we were doing.. _stuff_," her eyes pleaded with Quinn's to understand: "I had this.. urge, a bad one, if I had bitten you in that state of mind, I doubt that I would have been able to stop.."

It remained silent for a few moment where they just stared at each other as Quinn processed this new information.

"What is your state of mind now?"

"Quinn, no..-"

Santana removed her hands from warms thighs but as the blonde wrapped her hands around her neck, forcing her to stay in place.

"You cannot run from this forever, I need to get home safely which means I have to Marked," Quinn pointed out as calm as possible.

"I can take you to the border, there's no need for me to Mark you," Santana implored desperately, standing up and in turn pulling Quinn up with her, body clad against body.

"I love you," Quinn whispered, barely audible, as she pressed her forehead against the brunette's, momentarily closing her eyes: "And I trust you so why can't you..?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nervous?" Quinn's voice was soft and somehow quite soothing as expressive hazel orbs were staring up at her.

Santana offered the human a small smile: "If my heart could beat, the expression 'beating out of my chest' would suit my nervousness.."

They were laying on the vampire's bed, Santana on top, leaning her weight on her outstretched arms as she looked down at the blonde with uncertain eyes: "Are you sure about this?"

Quinn smiled, running the fingers of her right hand along the brunette's features, her eyes following the ministrations before flicking towards Santana's: "Tell me what to do."

"Can we.. just kiss for a while?" the vampire asked softly: "To quell my nerves?"

Quinn nodded, softly wrapping her hands around the cold neck and pulling Santana down slowly, their lips brushing against each other gently.

She was trying to keep her heart and breathing calm but the prospect of finally being bitten and Marked made excitement run through her veins and she groaned into Santana's mouth at the mere thought of being subjected like that.

Santana felt and smelled Quinn all around her, the 'enthusiasm' that the girl emitted, was overwhelming and she pulled away for a moment, pressing their foreheads together as to not lose complete contact while she tried to suppress her own urges.

"Are you okay?" Quinn breathed out, concern laced in her voice as she tried to capture the vampire's eyes.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows together, willing her control to return before she let out a shaky breath and said: "I need to tell you something, it might affect your vision of me."

"Nothing could do that," the blonde softly whispered, again gently stroking the side of the Latina's face with her hand in a soothing matter.

The vampire lifted her eyes for a moment before sitting up on her knees and motioning for Quinn to do the same: "Do you remember the first time we met?"

The blonde averted her eyes to the hands in her lap: "Yes, the night my father was arrested," she answered softly.

"That wasn't the first time I had seen you," Santana admitted to which Quinn promptly lifted her eyes in confusion: "My aunt, my mom's sister, was one of your father's victims.."

Quinn visually paled, tears began to well up to her eyes before rolling freely down her cheeks as she suddenly felt so disgusted by herself for being her father's daughter.

"The night before your father's arrest, I told my family I would avenge my aunt and I sought out your father, determined to cause him the same pain he had caused me and my family," Santana continued, her voice hitching now and then with shame: "I was going to kill you and your mother in front of his eyes before ripping him to pieces.."

Quinn closed her eyes slowly: "What happened?"

"You happened," the Latina breathed out, a small smile slipping around her lips as Quinn opened her eyes once more and looked at her: "I was waiting for you on the balcony of your window, hiding in the shadows when you came in with your father. He was yelling while you just stood there unfazed and _then_ you defended vampires in front of him. That's when I thought that you couldn't be like him.." she brought her hand up and tucked a few loose strands of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear: "And you're not."

The blonde placed her hand upon Santana's which was now cupping her cheek, leaning into its coldness and smiling solemnly: "Thank you.."

"I know it will take some time for my family to accept it but I'm not letting you go," the vampire whispered before being pulled into a chaste kiss.

Quinn soon found herself on her back once more, Santana pressed flush against her as the kissing continued until the brunette broke the contact: "Are you ready?"

The blonde nodded silently, her eyes locking with Santana's once more before she turned her head to the side and exposed her neck.

She closed her eyes as she felt Santana's cold lips upon her skin and she braced herself for what was to come.

She had often fantasized about how it was going to feel when those fangs sunk into her flesh, once or twice she had even 'tended' to herself at the mere thought and she hated to admit that those times were in her top-ten-list of best orgasms.

She was beginning to feel somewhat antsy waiting for the pain or the pleasure or whatever she had to feel until it was there..

She _hated_ it, absolutely hated it..

She wanted to scream but found her throat clamped shut as the feeling of a thousand needles driven into her body took over.

Santana knew that Quinn was hurting bad judging by the way the blonde's hands were clawing at her back but that only spurred her on together with the incredible taste of blood in her mouth.

She couldn't really describe how, but to her Quinn's blood was the most delicious taste she had ever encountered, she didn't want it to end but as she heard the blonde whimper in pain, she knew she had to reclaim control.

Every nerve, every fiber of her being, was experiencing a pain beyond death, it felt like a thousand needles being pushed into her body combined with razor blades raking her flesh, topped off with a few gunshots to the gut.

Then, it was suddenly gone, and she felt nothing but Santana's cold tongue lapping at her neck and her heartbeat coming down slowly.

"Have I taken too much?" Santana spoke softly, searching hazel eyes as they watched her lazily.

Quinn shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy by the motion: "I just feel tired.." She swallowed deeply, grimacing at the soreness in her throat: "Is it done?"

The vampire nodded slowly, still looking quite concerned: "For a moment, I thought I wouldn't be able to stop."

Quinn eyed her for a minute: "For a moment, I thought the same," she admitted.

Full blown pupils jumped to her and Quinn thought that perhaps she had said the wrong thing because Santana seemed quite hyped up but then the vampire swallowed deeply and gritted between her teeth: "My apologies."

Quinn eyed her carefully for a second longer before chuckling light and breaking the tense mood: "Accepted."

Santana broke out in a smile and plumped down on top her, quietly laughed into her neck and breathing out a sigh of relief at the thought of this whole ordeal being over..

For now.


End file.
